BoJack Horseman (series)
Show History BoJack Horseman is an American animated sitcom created by Raphael Bob-Waksberg. The series stars Will Arnett as the eponymous character, BoJack Horseman. The first season premiered on August 22, 2014, on Netflix, with a surprise Christmas special premiering on December 19 of the same year. The show is designed by the cartoonist Lisa Hanawalt, who previously worked with Bob-Waksberg on the webcomic Tip Me Over, Pour Me Out. Netflix renewed the series for a second season which premiered on July 17, 2015. On the 28th of the same month, Netflix renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on July 22, 2016. On the same day, Netflix renewed the series for a fourth season, which premiered September 8, 2017. On September 21, 2017, the series was renewed for a fifth season, which premiered on September 14, 2018. The series started airing reruns on Comedy on September 26, 2018.Twitter On October 30, 2018, it was announced the series was renewed for a sixth season.https://twitter.com/BoJackHorseman/status/1057346727672336384?s=20 The sixth season will be the final one, it will be released in two parts. Part 1 on October 25, 2019 and Part 2 on January 31, 2020.https://pitchfork.com/news/bojack-horseman-final-season-announced-watch-the-trailer/ Premise The series takes place in an animated world where anthropomorphic animals and humans live side by side. Back in the 90s, BoJack Horseman was on a very famous TV show called ''Horsin' Around, centered around a young bachelor horse who who is forced to reevaluate his priorities when he agrees to raise three human children. However, ever since the show's cancellation after its ninth season, BoJack has become a washed-up, depressed, cynical, narcissistic, self-destructive and self-loathing, alcoholic has-been. He spends his days lounging around his luxurious Hollywood bachelor pad drinking heavily, binge eating, complaining about everything, and watching episodes of his old show. In the first season, BoJack devises a plan to regain his celebrity relevance, with a tell-all autobiography. Ghost-written by the cynical but charming and clever human Vietnamese-American writer Diane Nguyen, he dictates his troubled past expecting she will make him look good, while also developing unrequited feelings for her, as he feels she's the first person he's ever met who truly gets him. BoJack's agent and on-again-off-again girlfriend Princess Carolyn, a pink Persian cat, is another life issue he must contend with. She keeps dumping him "because of his toxic attitude and inability to commit, but she continues to work for him because she takes pride in her ability to separate her personal life from her professional life."''Original pitch treatment for BoJack Horseman, BoJack Horseman:The Art Before The Horse She continues to be his agent despite his attitude, laziness, and overall bad reputation because she finds enjoyment in fixing and helping people, hyping up any job opportunity she can manage to find for him, even though he typically just shrugs them off apathetically. BoJack must also deal with the shenanigans of his freeloading roommate Todd Chavez, a laid-back, cheerful twenty something year old human guy who spends his days either eating junk food or sleeping on BoJack's couch, throwing parties, or getting himself into "''loosely related, wacky misadventures."''How Todd describes his life in ''Chickens Mr. Peanutbutter, a Yellow Labrador, is BoJack's annoying one-sided rival/frenemy, who starred on Mr. Peanutbutter's House, a competing 90s TV show with a suspiciously similar storyline to Horsin' Around. BoJack hates Mr. Peanutbutter for this and the fact he's essentially a non-depressed and relentlessly positive version of himself, saying "He’s so stupid he doesn’t realize how miserable he should be. I envy that." Worst of all, Mr. Peanutbutter is also Diane's boyfriend (and eventual husband, later ex-husband). Once he starts to realize he's tired of running in circles, and how his toxic behavior and actions have affected himself and especially those around him—largely due to the fault of how his work on a sitcom led him to believe all problems can be solved very quickly, with no lasting consequences. This is a mentality that bites him in the ass multiple times, BoJack must learn to cope with his own traumas, demons, mistakes, and self-destructive and self-loathing tendencies if he wants to truly be a better person and finally find inner peace, which is much easier said than done. Characters Main *BoJack Horseman (voiced by Will Arnett) *Princess Carolyn (voiced by Amy Sedaris) *Diane Nguyen (voiced by Alison Brie) *Mr. Peanutbutter (voiced by Paul F. Tompkins) *Todd Chavez (voiced by Aaron Paul) Videos BoJack Horseman - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Netflix HD Netflix - BoJack Horseman - Opening Credits Theme Song HD BOJACK Promo - "Handicap" BOJACK Promo - "Diane" BOJACK Promo - "Literally" BOJACK Promo - "Crap" BOJACK Promo - "BoJack Needs Your Help v2" References Category:Information Category:Media